percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hermione6720's Blog Series 7
BLOG SEVEN Michael here. As you know, Kronos has been interrupting Wiki battles by posseing people. He is currently inside Kiwi. On top of that, hermione has been captured and 500 articles have been deleted!!!! COMMENTS  Kiwi 1998 17:22, April 11, 2010  MWA HAHAHAHA! YOU PITIFUL DEMIGODS!! YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?!?!?!?       Hermione6720 17:23, April 11, 2010  Yes. yes, we do.       Kiwi 1998 17:24, April 11, 2010  LET'S SEE YOU TRY!!!!!!!       Bard eric 17:25, April 11, 2010 *is hades* summons kronos from inside kiwi and turns him into dust, and sends him deep into tarterus* begone from here kronos       Warboss95 17:29, April 11, 2010  You guys deal with kronos.  Ill take down the enemy base       Kiwi 1998 17:30, April 11, 2010  ill come with, kronos isn’t in me anymore.           Bard eric 17:30, April 11, 2010 hades* kronos is dealt with. he will not bother us for a long time yet.           Hermione6720 17:32, April 11, 2010 I'm banged on the head* Wait. I'm on Olympus's side. HIYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!       Warboss95 17:32, April 11, 2010  NOW get me back to me troops I cant Shadowtravel on my own       Hermione6720 17:33, April 11, 2010  Let's go!!!!!!       Bard eric 17:33, April 11, 2010 sends Warboss, Michael, Sally and Kyra and myself to kronos' base*      Bard eric 17:34, April 11, 2010  kronos is gone, now lets deal with his army!       Hermione6720 17:35, April 11, 2010  i made a Kronos HQ for us to attack!!!!!!       Bard eric 17:35, April 11, 2010  Kyra, send your troops at kronos' base!! *sends my troops at kronos' base*       Hermione6720 17:35, April 11, 2010  YIPES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!! ARACHNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEK!      SallyPerson 17:36, April 11, 2010 GET THAT HUGE, HAIRY SPIDER AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!  Warboss95 17:36, April 11, 2010  (to orcs) Boyz arm the rock lobbers and shield spliters. Go! Go! I want a whole in that fortress so big i can fit 5 trukks in!       Bard eric 17:36, April 11, 2010  actually, everyone stop what you're doing!!! *opens a crack in the ground and swallows the entire base into the underworld*       Hermione6720 17:37, April 11, 2010  spider . . . faints*  Bard eric 17:37, April 11, 2010  the base is now officially gone for good      Warboss95 17:38, April 11, 2010  Hey my boys wanted a seige and so did i       Bard eric 17:38, April 11, 2010  the base is gone for good, warboss.       Kiwi 1998 17:39, April 11, 2010  ok *sends troops at kronos' base* gtg bye       Warboss95 17:41, April 11, 2010  Just got word of a deamon base few miles north no guns so we can just land and fire  BOYZ GET MOVIN IF YOU WANT A SCRAP!       Bard eric 17:42, April 11, 2010 shadow travels to wherever warboss is going*      Bard eric 17:43, April 11, 2010 takes command of kiwi's troops in her absence**summons up another million invinceble skeletons*      Warboss95 17:43, April 11, 2010  If you send the enemy away again i may not be able to control my boyz       Bard eric 17:43, April 11, 2010  i now have 3 million invincible troops to lend a hand       Bard eric 17:44, April 11, 2010  ok, i won't, just this once. i want a real battle too       Bard eric 17:45, April 11, 2010  you're in charge for now, warboss       Bard eric 17:45, April 11, 2010  tell me where to send my troops       Warboss95 17:46, April 11, 2010  BOYS GET THE SHIPS IN A BARRIER LINE. GET THE CANNONS IN PLACE  GO!GO!GO!       Bard eric 17:47, April 11, 2010  where should i send my troops?       Warboss95 17:48, April 11, 2010  Bard! get your troops into some deffcoptters once we blast a hole in the wall i need troops to go in from the roof my troops go in through the wall       Bard eric 17:49, April 11, 2010 sends my troops to get into the whatever they are, to help warboss' troops*      Warboss95 17:51, April 11, 2010  Boyz fire in 3..2..1.. Fire  '*wall is blast to bits*  Bard get your troops into the towers to take out their snipers and archers.  BOYZ CHARGE GET THOSE DEAMONS       Bard eric 17:52, April 11, 2010 goes with my troops into the towers* attack the archers! i'll take out the snipers!      Bard eric 17:53, April 11, 2010 starts attacking the snipers and kills them in 5 minutes* now what? my troops just got rid of the archers.      Warboss95 17:54, April 11, 2010  My troops have taking the armory, bunkers and courtyard all that left is the breeding pits  Go boyz i gots to go Bard your in charge       Bard eric 17:55, April 11, 2010 sends all of the troops in my command to the breeding pits*      Hermione6720 17:55, April 11, 2010  Um, guys??? MEDUSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need back-up!!!!!  Bard eric 17:56, April 11, 2010 goes with the troops and all of us exterminate all living things anywhere in the entire base*      Warboss95 17:57, April 11, 2010  Get to my potion stores unicorn tears fixes a medusa victim i gots to go       Bard eric 17:57, April 11, 2010 puls down helmet to cover eyes* troops!! shut your eyes!!!      Bard eric 17:57, April 11, 2010 slices off medusa's head*      Bard eric 17:58, April 11, 2010 shadow travels to warboss' potion stores and comes back with some unicorn tears*      Hermione6720 17:59, April 11, 2010  THANKS!!!!!!!!!! oh- Kronos set up a new Base. go to my blog post to fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Bard eric 18:00, April 11, 2010  kronos is gone, remember?       Hermione6720 18:13, April 11, 2010  ERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! Bard, sometimes your NO FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!       Bard eric 18:14, April 11, 2010  i'll go along with a new base, as long as it isn't kronos'  SallyPerson 19:04, April 11, 2010  Hey guys! Where did Kiwi/Kronos go?       Hermione6720 19:05, April 11, 2010  She isn't krinos anymore an/ I don't know.       Kiwi 1998 19:23, April 11, 2010  I'm back, I was eating lunch and my internet was being retarded. I haven't been able to get on till now.       Hermione6720 19:31, April 11, 2010  OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE! (Yes, i'm being possesed by Kronos. Again. he loves me!)       Warboss95 19:32, April 11, 2010  Ill get the soul drainer to get him out (again)       Kiwi 1998 19:36, April 11, 2010  What's with Kronos and possessing people right now? Category:War